lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Helena
Helena Ann Hosler-Kuz (9 February 1011 - 16 July 1086) was the wife of renowned warrior Kuzon, and mother of Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzek, and Kuzisa. Being a housewife, she had close affiliation with the Lookout Crew through her husband, the co-founder and powerful universe-protecting fighter. She is the matriarch of the modern Kuz Clan. She is a direct descendant of Goku Jr., giving her very light Saiyan genes. As a journalist and author, she documented many parts of her famous husband's life as well as events around the universe during the height of the Lookout Crew, that she witnessed from the perspective of a housewife. Overview Helena was a relatively quiet, thoughtful person and strong mother who would do anything for her children, being very protective (sometimes too much). She had deep thoughts that she recorded in her journal (later into books). However she was quite outgoing on occasion, such as when she was around her girlfriends or family. She often planned reunions and loved cooking, as well as knitting. She was spiritually religious, a fluent follower of the Church of the Kais. When she loses her patience however, she can be quite hard to deal with, but she always tries her best to remain rational. She sees a need to feel fulfilled and can't handle guilt. She met her husband, Kuzon, in Other World, after he died. She had died from breast cancer years earlier. There was something between them that sparked. She never found out about her husband's work as a universal martial artist/warrior until after they fell in love. They lived together in a hut on clouds, and she gave birth to a son, thus restarting the Kuz Clan. She was later revived by the Dragon Balls and lived on Earth, close to her husband, for 4 decades (giving birth to 3 more). Though it didn't appear so, her and Kuzon were quite spiritually connected and had a deep relationship. Their bond was kept together through their shared love of pancakes. Immediately after her husband died, he came back and brought her to Other World with him, thus ending her life as a mortal. She couldn't bear to live on without him. Now, they reside in Heaven, as a truck-driving couple, with the ultimate goal of visiting every pancake restaurant in the universe. Appearance Helena has shoulder length black hair, generally wears a purple shirt or dress, blue boots, black pants, and a white belt. She loves jewelry (usually yellow). Biography Early life, death Helena was born to William Hosler and Betty Hosler on 9 February 1011. She grew up in the outskirts of Central City, during a time of economic turmoil in the final years of King Furry X's reign, but lived quite a middle-class childhood. She didn't make many friends and stayed to herself. She had a mean older brother Brock. Her family, known for their baseball legacy, encouraged her to play ball by her dad. She would usually take the bat and hit him across the face with it when asked, having no interest--this gave her a good batting swing. She graduated from Central City College in 1033, majoring in Journalism. She graduated fourth in her class. After graduation, she worked many menial jobs, such as librarian, maid, and babysitter, to support her journalism career. She was editor for the 'Central City Read' newspaper for a time. During this time period, Earth was in economic hardship, and she had no time for relationships. She lived in an apartment building with girlfriends she didn't get along with, that partied all night and kept her up. She was a strong young woman. On the dusk of 30 January 1036, Helena was driving her car through Central City when a drunk driver ran a red light going very high speeds and crashed into her, ending her short life on impact. For the next 4 years, she would live alone in a cheap hut in Heaven. She wrote many journals with her feelings and thoughts about everything, namely her now-soured feelings towards life. Relationship with Kuzon - New Start While in Other World, sitting under a tree reading a book one day in the summer of 1040, a spiky-haired man with a tail stopped by, questioning if she was okay. This was Kuzon, the young Saiyan martial artist warrior in the Lookout Crew, who died after a fight with Nova. They spent a lot of time together and developed a close relationship. He let her live in his house. They shared a love for pancakes. On 21 February 1041, they got married. On 12 May 1041, Helena gave birth to Kuzon Jr. Kuzon and her raised him for weeks until he had to go. Due to time in OW being different, he was only dead for 12 days of real time, but was in OW for a year. He said he would be back to get them 'soon'. Helena raised the young KJ for the next 6 years, no longer alone. She now had a purpose. Revival - Life on the Lookout, Era of Peace On 13 May 1047, a day after KJ turned 6, Helena and KJ were revived by the Supreme Dragon Balls, by Kuzon's wishes. They reunited and KJ met his father again, developing a strong relationship. Helena was extremely happy to be back home and alive, and she met back up with her family she hadn't seen in 11 years. She got fitted in, and lived on Kami's Lookout (the Lookout Crew's base) with her husband and son. She became friends with Nera, Ethan's wife. She regularly organized and cleaned things up. She enjoyed watching Kuzon train and bond with KJ, who was a very smart young boy. On 17 June 1047, a month later, Helena gave birth to a daughter, Kuza. Kuzon visited her in Heaven a few times, explaining how she was pregnant. She became pregnant again, this time with twins. On 7 April 1048, Kuzek and Kuzisa were born. She almost died in the process, so they did not have anymore children. The following decade, the 1050s, was a time of peace. The Lookout Crew, who now had families, could raise their kids and relax, as well as train and develop. She rebegun her journalism career, and became a close advisor to King Furry XI. She had a column in several newspapers and wrote books about childcare, as well as her perspectives of being the wife of a warrior. She and the kids accompanied Kuzon when he became a trucker, making them a trucker family. She also traveled the universe with him and studied under monks. She attended mother-baby yoga classes. Brock conflict On December 30th 1052, Brock visited the Lookout to see what was going on, which he did every year. When landing, Leogian and Star Serelinity were fighting. He started making sassy comments, insulting the Lookout Crew and things. Helena came and welcomed him, and start defending her friends when he insulted them. He claimed he was big brother and he always knew right, and he pushed her aside and attempted to fight the Lookout Crew, who he thought were fake rookie dufuses. Helena persuaded him not to, and after Helena ticked Brock off enough, he slapped her across the face. Kuzon and Lumakai immediately came out, and threatened him. Brock thought Luma was weak, and so they fought. They were about on par, Luma having a bit of an advantage, they fought for about 5 minutes, until Luma went back to meditate to build his power. Kuzon thought it was his turn to protect his wife, and went to Brock, and grabed him by the neck and ramed him in the gut, threatening him. Brock puked blood, and fell on his knees. Kuzon picked him up one last time, about to finish him, but a ship landed on the Lookout. William and Betty Hosler came out, and William asked him to finish him. Kuzon was about to, but he knew what was right, and threw Brock to the ground, in anger and hate, he couldn't finish him. Brock ran off, crawled into his ship without a word, in fear, and blasted off. William thanked Kuzon for doing the right thing, which he couldn't do himself, and gave Lumakai a baseball, which opened up, and had some Zeni in it, candy, and a coupon to Rocky's Steakhouse. Brock came back minutes later, asking if he could go. Kuzon knew he had learned his lesson and said yes. Kuzon's kids, Helena, Kuzon, William, Betty, and Lumakai all went to Rocky's Steakhouse to eat out. Brock ate silently, but he now respected people more. New starts As their children became adults, Kuzon and Helena settled down. They moved from the Lookout to the new, large, spacy Kuz Manor, mainly because she wanted a big, beautiful lawn to plant flowers on and for their grandchildren to explore. They had an entire valley. They both became wealthy old people. Going back to Other World 'K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. Her and Kuzon now travel the highways of Heaven, as a truck driving couple, and occasionally visit Earth every few years. They are happy and plan to do so for the rest of eternity. Their goal is to eat at every pancake restaurant in the universe. Gallery Helena3.png| Hel2ena.png| KuzonHelenaM.png|Kuzon and Helena's Wedding Picture KuzonDriving.jpg|Kuzon and Helena in a car Helena2.jpg|Kuzek, Helena, and Kuzon Jr. Helena.jpg|Helena when she was younger (before 1047) HelenaOld.png|Older Helena Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles